


bite misalignment

by babypapaya



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dentistry, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypapaya/pseuds/babypapaya
Summary: Daniel has an orthodontist appointment.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	bite misalignment

**Author's Note:**

> spent four hours in the dentist's chair this week. mentally wrote a whole AU to help zone out. bon appetit.
> 
> as always, this is a work of fiction.

He never listened when his mum said no talking with his mouth full. But this muteness is imposed by a plastic dental prop, though Daniel knows he’d have nothing sensible to tell the orthodontist anyway. Better to point at the navy elastics, zone out, and gaze at the light winking off Dr. Hamilton’s tiny dangling earrings. (And the mystifying gap between _his_ front teeth.)

If his mouth can’t shape words as he sits to leave, he blames his achy teeth instead of Dr. Hamilton’s eyelashes.

Hey, at least his teeth are on the way to straightness, even if _he’s_ not.


End file.
